


Everything That Kills Me Makes Me Feel Alive

by Alconis



Series: Enumeration [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: Charlie used to count stars because they shone brighter than anything he ever knew. Now, he counts them because that's what he does - there are other, brighter beings around him now.





	Everything That Kills Me Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> James Singh belongs to [@Yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/). This is set pre-Destiny 1.

Charlie leaned against the railing of the Tower courtyard and counted the stars above him. He’d counted them before, and he’d count them again, no matter whether he was in the Tower or if he was patrolling the Cosmodrome.

The first time he’d counted them was when Tam had rezzed him up in a field in County Kerry. They’d spun in their shell and told him to open his eyes. Charlie was always good at following directions. He’d opened his eyes and he’d just laid there, not understanding what had happened, and looked up at the black sky above him.

Now, he does it because it’s what he does.

“They ain’t going to disappear.” Charlie felt lithe, corded arms wind around his waist and a sharp chin on his shoulder. “I’ve been out there long enough to know stars move pretty slow. A bit like you.”

“Yeah. But I like counting ‘em. Makes me feel like I’m keeping ‘em safe, right?” He grasped at James’ hands, engulfing them with his own. “It’s my job, keeping ‘em safe.”

Charlie could feel James’ smile all the way through his armor. Just the thought of that smile made Charlie warm, and he turned red, his own freckled skin heating in a blush.

“You’re too much, Charlie.” James let go of Charlie’s waist and turned to lean with his back against the railing. The hunter slouched down, and somehow, James seemed to shift into the shadows. Charlie could only see his big, brown eyes and his smile, which twisted into a seductive, hooded gaze. “One of these days, I’m gonna get you into bed and keep you too busy to count ‘em.”

And then Charlie stumbled, lost his grip on the rail, and somehow, he tipped forward over the edge. There was the sound of a guardian crashing against the Tower wall, and then that all-too familiar shining, silvery sound.

Out of the air, Tam appeared, their shell expanding and spinning, preparing to bring their guardian back. Their optic spun and gave James a hard snap, and they buzzed at him. “Dammit, James, that’s unfair. I’m tired of rezzing him every time you flirt with him.”

James laughed, and gave Tam a shit-eating grin. “Fair ain’t got nothing to do with it.”

There was a shimmer of light and Charlie was transmatted back into existence. He took a deep breath and gave James an bashful, uncertain grin. “Oy, Jamie, quit takin’ the piss.”

James burst into a low gale of laughter.

“Charlie, who says I’m joking?” He wrapped both arms around Charlie’s broad shoulders and jumped up, wrapping long legs around the Titan’s thick torso. “Fuck, man, I’m telling you true. When are you gonna catch up?”

Charlie grabbed at James’ body, scrabbling to keep him from falling, and ended up with his hands on the Hunter’s ass. Charlie’s eyes felt as wide as saucers, but he blinked, and then, as swift as a shoulder charge, James was pressed against one of the decorative stone planters that framed the courtyard stairs. Big hands ran up James’ back, tangling in his hood, trying to find purchase, and Charlie stared at him like he was trying to count the stars in his eyes.

“You’re not joking.” Charlie’s voice was full of wonder.

“Nope.” James licked his lips and Charlie’s mouth opened slightly in awe. “I’m gonna kiss you now?”

Charlie found himself with soft, full lips pressed against his own. His heart was beating in his chest and he wanted to cup his hands around James’s jaw but his arms were also full of warm, lean body. His world narrowed to the wonderful feeling of the soft, whispered curls of James’ hair falling against his forehead, the smell of tobacco and earth and void in his nose, and the warm, wet movement of James’ mouth.

Charlie pressed James against the wall harder so he could put a hand on James’ jaw, running his thumb over stubble, and James moaned.

“Oh, this is brilliant,” Charlie breathed. “Fuck the stars. I’m gonna start counting the ways I can make you make that noise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yans wrote a fantastic follow-up fic that's extra super spicy and NSFW that just blew me away: [Electric Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490927).


End file.
